The overarching goal of the Research Enrichment Core is to closely work with the Student Training and Institutional Development cores to provide the Level 3 BUILD Scholars with training experinces that provide them with the tools needed to succeed in graduate/professional programs in biolemdical fileds leading to succeful careers in NIH-related research workforce. The Core also focuses on curricular improvement activities, pedagogical faculty development activities, and mentor-training. Aim 1: Increase students' exposure to research by developing courses and workshops that increase their knowledge and ability to use research skills such as the Entering Research Summer Program, and training in library research skills, presentation skills, technical writing, and responsible conduct in research. Aim 2: A- Provide mechanisms to help students learn how to maximally benefit from mentoring relationships; make available tests that will identify student strengths and weaknesses, and assist them in developing strategies to deal with such weaknesses. B- Provide mechanisms to provide the faculty with mentor-training and pedagogical workshops and seminars. Aim 3: A- Develop new courses and workshops to help students learn ancillary skills needed to support their success in biomedical research careers. To increase retention and success of Xavier students in the biomedical sciences, the Program will offer courses in technical writing, scientific communication skills, and responsible conduct in research. B- Create system to assure courses taken by students are providing effective learning experiences. Through evaluation and revision of vocabulary instruction material, and science and mathematics courses, the Program assures that students will receive effective learning experiences. Aim 4: Provide post-graduate research experiences to STEM students at risk of not getting into graduate school to provide them with additional training needed to successfully continue along their career paths. The BUILD Program at xavier is designed to complement and complete the various current student training and curricular infrastructure building programs on campus.